Nous
by arwen666
Summary: Depuis des mois Hermione ne donne plus de nouvelles mais un soir de Noël Ron est bien décidé a la retrouver.


**_Voila un petit os que j'avais prévu a la base de poster pour noël mais comme vous pouvez le voir je suis trés en retard._**

**_Bonne lecture et une petite review en partant ce serait vraiment très gentil..._**

La neige tombe à petits flocons et le moindre réverbère réverbères se nimbe d'une aura irréelle, leurs contours anguleux et austères gommés par la poudre blanche qui les recouvre. Mes pas crissent sur la neige qui peu à peu perd sa blancheur virginale souillée par mes chaussures Parfois je me demande si notre existence ne se résume pas à cela : souiller la terre de notre sang, de nos larmes, de nos rancœurs. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées et je m'aperçois avec surprise que quelques flocons s'étaient accrochés à mes cheveux. Il neige plus que je ne l'aurais cru et je hâte le pas à la fois pressé et anxieux d'arriver à destination.

Un bruit ,soudain, me fait sursauter. Sur une place aux dalles verglacées, j'aperçois des enfants qui se livrent sans merci à une bataille de boule de neige. Je souris à la vue des pompons qui ornent leur bonnet de laine. Je me rappelle du temps où moi-même j'en étais affublé jusqu'au jour, prenant conscience de leur ridicule je n'ai plus jamais voulu les porter. Je regrette ce temps, ce passé pourtant si peu lointain où nous sommes innocents, où le regard des autres n'a aucune importance et que leur jugement importe peu.

Je plonge la main dans ma poche pour en sortir un bout de papier froissé que mes doigts engourdis déplient difficilement. Je ne connais pas Londres et Harry m'a fait un plan avant mon départ pour éviter que je ne déambule pendant des heures dans le dédale des rues sinueuses de la ville. Je suis dans la bonne direction, je m'engouffre dans une ruelle peu éclairée et presse le pas. La source de lumière est la toute petite fenêtre d'une minuscule maison. A travers celle-ci ,j'aperçois une jeune femme qui serre contre elle un tout jeune enfant. Ses lèvres bougent, elle murmure doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Curieux je tends l'oreille et entends vaguement l'histoire d'un Père Noël et d'un petit soulie**r, **alors qu'au son de cette berceuse les yeux de l'enfant se ferment lentement. Il a l'air de faire chaud à l'intérieur et je jalouse leur intimité.

Je ne m'attarde pas et poursuis mon chemin. Enfin j'arrive à destination et malgré moi je me fige, mon regard fixé sur cette petite maison de pierre perdu au cœur de Londres dans laquelle elle doit être sûre que je ne la retrouverais pas. Une douce lumière filtre à travers le rideau, autour du portillon une haies de buissonsse dressent parfaitement alignés et entretenus. J'en suis sûr désormais, cette demeure est celle d'Hermione

De nombreuses émotions se bousculent en moi, de la joie, de l'appréhension mais surtout de la colère. Une rage sourde et corrosive qui me donne envie d'enfoncer la porte et d'exiger des explications sur le champ. Six mois ! Six longs mois sans aucune nouvelle, sans aucune explication d'aucune sorte. Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir abandonné ainsi, quand j'avais tant besoin d'elle. Je voudrais avoir la force de l'oublier comme elle semble l'avoir fait avec moi mais je ne peux pas, je dois comprendre pourquoi.

J'ai passé tant de journées à m'interroger, à me demander pourquoi, après le baiser que nous avions échangé au cœur de la tourmente, elle a fui en Australie chercher ses parents pour ne plus revenir. Disparue. Elle a tout simplement disparue, elle est sortie de ma vie brusquement et je ne peux pas tolérer que tout se termine ainsi. Je me suis souvent effacé, acceptant des autres qu'ils décident pour moi, mais cette fois ci je ne peux pas permettre que ça se produise.

C'est parce que la seule idée de ne plus jamais la revoir m'était intolérable que j'ai supplié Kingsley de la chercher, de la retrouver où qu'elle puisse être. Sentant ma détresse et malgré ses réticences il l'a fait, pour moi. Ce ne fut pas chose facile que de retrouver sa trace. Pourtant il a réussi car avant d'être Ministre il était un excellent Auror . Hermione n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents qui avaient depuis repris le cours de leur ancienne vie et à son retour en Angleterre, elle s'était tout simplement installée dans le Londres Moldu. Loin de notre monde et de sa reconstruction, loin de la magie, loin de moi.

Tant de mois passés à m'inquiéter pour elle, à imaginer qu'elle était la captive d'un groupe de Mangemorts enragés par la chute du Lord noir pour finalement comprendre que durant tout ce temps elle était prés de nous, construisant une nouvelle vie quelque part.

Ce jour là, lorsque j'ai croisé le regard d'Harry, j'y ai vu le reflet de ma propre stupéfaction, de mon propre tourment . Ma décision était prise, il fallait que je la retrouve. Je devais comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait combattu à nos cotés durant la guerre, elle avait finalement choisi de fuir au moment où nous pouvions enfin jouir de notre victoire. Il est hors de question de la forcer à me rendre mes sentiments, mais notre amitié mérite mieux que ça. Nous n'avons peut-être jamais été des amants mais nous sommes des amis, depuis longtemps. Ma meilleure amie, je ne la laisserais pas partir comme ça.

Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Le soir du réveillon, planté devant cette simple porte en bois qui me terrifie bien plus que tout les mages noirs du monde. La neige tombe dur à présent et je sens le froid s'insinuer en moi, dans mes os, imprégnant mon corps. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je suis tétanisé par la haine, par la peur, par le chagrin. Je respire profondément, l'air glacé pénètre mes poumons les rendant presque douloureux, et je tente de puiser en moi les dernières bribes de courage qu'il me reste.

Je m'avance à grand pas vers la maison. A peine ai-je franchis le portail qu'une nuée de minuscules rennes se mettent à voleter autour de mon visage. Un bel enchantement pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux visiteurs en cette période de fêtes. Je souris à cette vision, le souvenir d'une horde de canaris m'attaquant violemment me revient soudainement. Cela semble si loin, pourtant ça ne fait pas si longtemps mais les années paraissent des siècles quand on les vit dans la tourmente. Je lui en veux terriblement. La colère enfle en moi telles des vagues grossissant à la venue d'une tempête. Je voudrais ne plus sourire à son souvenir, ne plus m'attendrir alors que je ne l'ai, même pas encore vu. Je me sens si trahi, si malheureux. Ma haine tenace ne dissimule que la tristesse insondable que je ressens à l'idée qu'elle m'ait ainsi abandonné.

Je monte les marches qui me séparent encore de la porte presque en courant et, sans plus réfléchir, je frappe à grand coup sur la fine pellicule de bois. Je distingue un bruit sourd à l'intérieur et je prend conscience qu'elle n'est peut être pas seule dans cette maison. Je regrette à présent de m'être manifesté, si elle est avec un autre je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Qui donc je crois leurrer ? Elle n'est pas mon ami, elle est tellement plus. Je suis sur le point de faire demi tour et de m'enfuir en courant quand la porte s'ouvre doucement et je la vois. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pu la contempler et mes yeux, malgré moi, se repaissent de son visage. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était belle, ma faible mémoire ne lui rendait pas hommage, gommant les détails, que pourtant je pensais, gravés à jamais dans mon esprit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la stupeur, ses joues perdent tout à coup leur couleur et je ressens une joie presque malsaine à voir le trouble qui s'empare d'elle à cet instant.

« Ron…

Elle murmure mon prénom avec surprise mais aussi, il me semble, avec une pointe de joie. Plus que tout, c'est le son de sa voix qui me perturbe, qui me déchire le cœur parce que je me rend compte à quel point elle a pu me manquer. Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas venu ici pour comprendre la raison de son départ. Je suis venu pour qu'elle revienne avec moi, pour la supplier, quitte à jeter ma fierté aux orties. Je me mettrais à genoux, s'il le faut, je lui déclamerais des vers tirés d'un de ces poèmes Moldu qu'elle affectionne tant. Sans attendre je rentre à l'intérieur, la bousculant légèrement au passage. Une douce chaleur me réchauffe aussitôt et mes membres engourdis par le froid se détendent peu à peu. Je balaie la pièce du regard. C'est un salon petit mais confortable, un vaste canapé recouvert d'un plaid crème, un vieux fauteuil dans lequel on a envie de se vautrer sans attendre et un épais tapis prés d'une antique cheminée où brûle une belle flambée. Je tombe instantanément sous le charme désuet de ce petit nid, m'imaginant déjà vivre avec elle, partageant de tendres et sensuels moments devant cette cheminée.

« Tu a l'air gelé Ron. Tu veux un thé ?

Je suis abasourdi. Un thé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois, je débarque chez elle sans y être attendu et le plus naturellement du monde elle me propose un thé. Cette femme me surprendra toujours, j'en ai la certitude à présent.

« Je veux des explications Hermione. Je veux que tu t'excuses pour ce que tu nous as fait. Pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Elle pousse un hoquet de surprise mais je ne faiblis pas. Le dos droit, je ne la regarde même pas, je préfère scruter par la fenêtre la tempête qui se déchaîne à présent. Elle est si fébrile que je ressens moi aussi une certaine nervosité.

« Que je m'excuse ? Franchement Ron j'ai du mal à croire que tu me demandes une chose pareille. Tu débarques chez moi et tu exiges de moi des excuses alors que c'est toi qui devrais me demander pardon.

Je me retourne vivement et plonge sans attendre dans l'orage de ses yeux. Dire que je suis surpris serait un euphémisme. Malgré nos nombreuses disputes je dois reconnaître qu'elle a souvent raison mais pas cette fois. J'enfonce mes poings serrés profondément dans mes poches et tente vainement de retrouver mon calme.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Hermione.

Je voulais adopter un ton ferme et sec mais ma voix est plus un murmure étranglé et implorant. Je suis perdu

Elle se dirige vers un petit meuble duquel elle ouvre les tiroirs sans ménagement, avant de s'emparer avec rage de ce qu'il contient. Puis le visage toujours congestionné par la fureur, elle me lance à la figure ce qui me semble être un journal.

« Je te parles de ça Ron ! Arrête un peu de faire l'innocent.

Je m'empare du journal. C'est un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier vieux de quelques mois. A la une, s'étale une photo de moi à la soirée du Ministère où nous avons reçu une récompense pour notre courage durant la bataille finale. Prés de moi se tient une jeune fille blonde qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Lavande. Je lis la légende sous la photo et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand je découvre ce que Rita Skeeter a pu encore inventer.

_Ronald Weasley un des héros de la guerre, semble retrouver le bonheur auprès d'une mystérieuse jeune fille._

Je ne peux pas croire que la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse ait pu croire de telles sornettes. Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres très vite interrompu par un reniflement offusqué.

« Hermione, toi plus que quiconque doit savoir que ce que dit la Gazette est loin d'être la vérité.

Elle se tourne vers moi, la mine triste et offensée. Mon cœur se serre à cette vue, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir secrètement soulagé que tout ceci ne soit qu'un simple malentendu. Je soupire lentement, je peux dissiper ses doutes, elle n'est pas partie parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi mais parce qu'elle croyait que je ne voulais pas d'elle. A cet instant je prie Merlin et tout les Fondateurs pour qu'ils m'octroient le courage et le tact nécessaire pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Comment puis-je être certaine que c'est un mensonge. Après tout, tu as peut-être eu envie de profiter de ta toute nouvelle notoriété pour séduire les femmes et puis tu as toujours eu un faible pour les blondes.

Ses yeux sont toujours aussi furieux mais je sens que peu à peu sa colère s'effiloche, elle a envie de me croire.

« Je ne la connais même pas cette fille. J'ai passé cette soirée près du buffet à me morfondre parce que tu n'étais pas là. J'aurais pu être photographié avec une dizaine de personnes différentes.

Elle croise les bras et hausse les sourcils. Je soupire fortement, excédé par cette histoire qui n'a aucun sens.

« Hermione, il y a quelques semaines ils ont insinué que Harry et moi entretenions une liaison secrète. Tu l'as cru ça aussi ?

« Non, c'est parfaitement improbable, tu n'es pas du tout le genre d'Harry

« Comment ça ! Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ?

Comme toujours le ton monte entre nous, à croire que nous ne pouvons pas avoir une conversation calme.

« Non pas du tout. Je pense juste que si Harry aimait les hommes, tu ne serais pas son type et puis…

Elle s'interrompt brusquement et je comprends pourquoi, l'irréalisme de notre discussion vient de me frapper et j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment nous avons pu en arriver là.

Soudainement ,elle éclate de rire, une hilarité dans laquelle je la rejoins bien vite . Nos rires entremêlés se répercutant dans tout les coins de la pièce , me semblent être le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu. La tension qui nous habitait se dissipe peu à peu. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé les joues rougies et le souffle court, je la trouve adorable. N'écoutant que mon instinct je la rejoins et prends ses mains si fines et délicates entre les miennes, entremêlant nos doigts avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

« Hermione tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, jamais je n'aurais ne serait-ce que regardé une autre femme alors que n'avions pas encore pu discuter de ce qui s'était passé entre nous lors de la bataille finale. Entre nous même si tu n'avais pas voulu donner suite à notre histoire je n'aurais pas pu regarder une autre que toi.

Elle me regarde intensément et, pour la première fois, je me rend compte à quel point elle aussi semble perdue . Nous avons vécu tout les deux les mêmes tourments, les mêmes incertitudes, murés dans notre silence.

« Je ne sais pas Ron. Tu sais ce baiser… Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que je t'ai vraiment laissé le choix. Je voulais vraiment en discuter avec toi mais avec la mort de Fred, tu avais d'autres choses à faire que de te soucier de tout ça. Je devais absolument aller chercher mes parents et je me suis dit que ça te laisserait le temps de réfléchir. Puis j'ai vue cette photo et l'article et j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Je caresse doucement la paume de sa main avec mon pouce, la calmant doucement pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle est importante pour moi.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? Il te suffisais de m'en parler.

« Je ne pouvais pas. Si cela avait été vrai, si tu avais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. J'ai fait semblant d'être ton amie durant de longues années mais à présent je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai préféré m'éloigner plutôt que de subir ton rejet.

Elle baisse la tête comme une enfant prise en faute. Doucement je saisis son menton entre mes mains pour qu'à nouveau elle me regarde. Sa peau est douce sous mes doigts et une envie irrépressible de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau nue me submerge. Pourtant je me retiens, je dois d'abord m'expliquer, me livrer à elle une fois pour toute.

« Hermione, ce baiser je le désirais autant que toi, peut-être même plus. Tu as le courage de faire ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps et j'aurais dû avoir celui de venir t'en parler ensuite. Tu as toujours été plus brave que moi et encore une fois je n'ai pas brillé par mon intelligence. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, désolé que tu aies dû lire cet article mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais voulu une autre que toi. Jamais.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ma déclaration que ses lèvres se pressent sur les miennes avec fièvre. Je me laisse aller quelques secondes à la douceur de sa bouche avant de la repousser fermement. Elle me regarde surprise et déçue, je la vois déjà prête à protester mais je pose un doigts sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Non Hermione. Cette fois, c'est à moi de le faire.

J'englobe son visage entre mes mains si grossières mais qui épousent parfaitement l'arrondi de ses joues. Nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau. Affamées, fiévreuses, impatientes. Je colle son corps au mien, sentant chacune de ses courbes se fondre contre moi. Nos langues ne bataillent pas, elles se cherchent, se complètent avec une satisfaction évidente. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, dans le creux de mes reins, se faufilant sous mon pull. Je veux tellement plus, qu'elle se donne à moi, que je lui appartienne enfin.

Je la bascule sous moi et elle pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction, se pressant plus fort contre l'évidence de mon désir. Je l'embrasse lentement, redessinant les contours de sa bouche. Je prends enfin le temps que nous n'avons jamais eu, parce qu'a présent il y a enfin un _nous. _Pas de Harry, pas de bataille, pas de mage noir. Juste nous.

De toutes mes forces je réfrène ce désir impérieux que j'ai d'elle, pour ne pas la heurter, la brusquer et impuissant face à cette envie bien trop forte pour être contenue dans mon traître de corps j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour reprendre mes esprits. Je reste ainsi quelques secondes, haletant et presque honteux d'avoir autant de mal à me contrôler. Je sens ses mains douces se faufiler jusqu'à mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête. Je me résous à croiser son regard et la fixe contrit.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Elle a chuchoté ces quelques mots en souriant, elle semble si calme, si sereine que je doute qu'elle ressente le même désir qui en ce moment agite mon corps comme un ouragan.

« Je… je ne veux pas te blesser… je…

Elle plaque doucement sa main sur ma bouche, ne me laissant pas finir mes balbutiements ridicules avant de retracer le contour de ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Tu trembles. Tu as froid ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer à l'entente de cette question, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais plus jamais froid de ma vie.

« Crois moi Hermione, je n'ai absolument pas froid.

Sans pouvoir me retenir je plaque un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, lui montrant sans équivoque l'envie qu'elle m'inspire. Elle soupire avant de m'attirer contre elle et de m'embrasser profondément, explorant ma bouche sans pudeur, me rendant encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Elle se détache de mes lèvres pour mieux embrasser la ligne de ma mâchoire, frottant sa peau douce contre mes joues râpeuses. Lentement elle remonte à mon oreille dont elle titille le lobe avec dextérité avant de susurrer la voix plus rauque que jamais.

« J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça. Je ne veux plus que tu t'arrêtes, ni que tu te retiennes. Je te veux toi.

Je ferme les yeux sous la puissance de l'émotion qui me submerge, et la faim que j'ai de son corps me semble encore plus vivace maintenant qu'elle ne souffre plus d'aucune entrave. Je voudrais lui dire tant de choses mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge nouée, alors je fond sur son corps comme un prédateur. Ce que je ne peux pas dire, je lui montrerais.

Je caresse à nouveau son corps lové contre le mien et cette fois ci, je ne retiens pas ma ferveur. Je parcours cette silhouette qui m'a souvent hantée, qui s'est invitée tant de fois dans mes rêves . Elle n'est pas en reste et délicatement mais fermement elle se surélève pour enlever gracieusement son pull, exposant à ma vue les courbes délicieusement rondes de sa poitrine. Ses joues son rouges d'embarras, mais ses yeux sont empreints d'une grande sérénité. Quand à moi, je me crois mort et déjà arrivé au paradis. Sans hésiter, j'enlève moi aussi les couches de vêtements qui recouvrent mon torse, fébrilement tant j'ai la sensation que je pourrais exploser si ma peau nu ne se colle pas à la sienne

La sensation de ses seins fermes se pressant contre moi me rend ivre et surtout plus audacieux. Je ne peux plus me contenir, je veux la voir, la contempler jusqu'à plus soif. Alors je plante mon regard dans le sien tout en commençant à dégrafer les boutons de son pantalon. Elle ferme les yeux doucement me donnant son accord et je fais glisser son jean le long de ses cuisses entraînant avec moi le dernier rempart à sa nudité.

Je prends le temps de la regarder, de l'admirer, si belle, si femme et pourtant encore si innocente.

L'étroitesse du canapé ne me permettra de pas de me mouvoir comme je le souhaite alors je la soulève délicatement avant de l'allonger doucement sur le tapis moelleux. Me logeant entre ses jambes je l'embrasse à nouveau passionnément, elle gémit légèrement et écarte un peu plus ses cuisses pour que je puisse mieux m'installer. Je deviens fou ainsi lové contre son corps, je sens ses jambes qui s'enroulent autour de mon bassin, son odeur piquante et je ne peux m'empêcher de me frotter durement contre elle, conscient que le tissu rêche de mon jean doit irriter sa peau mais incapable de m'arrêter.

Ma main descend entre ses cuisses vers cette moiteur que je suis le premier à découvrir. Je m'émerveille de la sentir si chaude, si humide pour moi, plein d'une fierté nouvelle, je la caresse lentement tout en imprimant à mon corps un lancinant mouvement de va-et-vient.

Elle halète, elle soupire et murmure mon prénom. Ses mains se promènent sur mon dos avant de descendre sur mes fesses qu'elle malaxe passionnément, me pressant plus fort contre elle puis brusquement elle me repousse me forçant à me relever sur mes bras alors que je pesais de tout mon poids sur corps. Je la regarde choqué mais prêt à m'excuser si par malheur j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle ne semble pas fâchée, au contraire, elle me sourit.

« Je trouve juste que tu es encore trop habillé.

Elle embrasse mon torse alternant baisers et douces succions tout en descendant sa mains sur mon entrejambe avant de simplement la poser sur mon érection flagrante. La sensation de sa main sur cette partie de mon anatomie est stupéfiante, même recouvert de l'épaisseur de mon jean, je sens déjà mon sexe palpiter d'anticipation. Quand enfin elle me libère du carcan d'étoffe qui m'étouffait, je soupire de soulagement alors qu' à son tour elle le fait descendre le long de mes jambes, caressant ma peau, me griffant par moment, embrassant l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Les gestes d'une amante.

Je la vois observer ma verge érigée tendue vers elle avec curiosité et malice. Nous n'avons pas d'expérience mais notre passion, notre envie compense tout cela et relègue au rang d'anecdote nos craintes face à l'inconnu. Elle m'enserre entre ses doigts, instaurant un délicieux mouvement, pendant que sa bouche embrasse mon ventre faisant naître un feu si fort dans mes reins que je suis étonné de ne pas m'être encore consumé.

Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre mes limites et je ne veux pas que notre étreinte soit ainsi avortée, alors doucement je stoppe le mouvement de ses mains et à nouveau je la bascule sous moi.

Ma virilité palpite entre ses cuisses avide de connaître ce plaisir inconnu, elle me regarde intensément et écarte ses cuisses plus largement, cognant doucement son bassin contre le mien me faisant comprendre sans équivoque ce qu'elle désire.

Je n' attends plus pour prendre ce que je désire depuis si longtemps et je m'enfonce enfin dans sa chaleur serrant les lèvres sous la puissance du plaisir qui m'envahit. Son visage se crispe de douleur sous mon intrusion et de toutes mes forces je résiste aux exigences de mon corps qui me hurle par tous les pores de bouger. Serrant les poings j'embrasse doucement son visage me sentant honteux de ressentir autant d'exaltation alors qu'elle a si mal. Doucement je me retire avant de plonger en elle plus profondément arrimant définitivement nos corps. Ses yeux s'écarquille sous la surprise des sensations que lui procure l'invasion de mon sexe dans le sien et je ne peux que souhaiter la satisfaire avant de succomber à sa sensualité.

Mes mouvements sont lents, prudents, j'ai peur de la blesser. Elle est brûlante autour de moi, son étroitesse est grisante et peu à peu je la sens se détendre pour enfin commencer à apprécier le moment que nous partageons. Elle attrape ma nuque fermement, réclamant mes lèvres impérieusement, enroulant ses jambes autour de moi.

Son mouvement m'enfonce plus profondément en elle et la retenue que je m'imposais vole en éclat et avec frénésie je plonge encore et encore en elle. Rien de ce que j'ai pu connaître avant n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je suis en train de vivre. Ce que nous partageons est pur et honnête et si le péché à ce goût là, je me fais la promesse d'y goûter tout les jours, plusieurs fois par jours.

J'ajuste un peu ma position et enfin j'arrive à atteindre un point sensible au creux de son corps. Aussitôt elle pousse un cri et se cambre contre moi, me réclamant plus de contacts, plus de brusquerie. Mes va-et-vient deviennent erratiques, presque désordonnés. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul but lui faire atteindre la jouissance avant que la mienne que je sens bien trop proche n'explose. Mes reins me brûlent, je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps pour la caresser lui murmurant à l'oreille de venir avec moi, de vivre ça ensemble.

Ma patience est enfin récompensée quand je la sens se tendre , elle se contracte autour de moi, l'extase lubrifiant encore plus le fourreau dans lequel elle m'enserre et dans un soupir de béatitude je me laisse enfin aller à l'orgasme.

J'explose en elle laissant ma semence se répandre en elle, la marquant comme mienne, mélangeant nos essences.

Plus tard, alors que nous sommes tout les deux enlacés sur la canapé, épuisés mais enfin rassasiés, je caresse doucement sa clavicule si délicate. Je souligne chaque contour de son corps, les dessinant à loisir parce que maintenant je le peux.

« Décidément j'aime beaucoup cette maison. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu réussi à dénicher une tel petit bijoux.

Elle sourit et s'étire nonchalamment. Je sens mon désir se réveiller à nouveau à la vue de son corps nu et offert.

« En fait j'ai eu de la chance. La maison était vraiment délabrée et le propriétaire m'a fait une remise sur le loyer, ensuite j'ai juste lancé quelques sorts pour la rendre plus habitable.

Elle se love contre moi, sensuelle et féline. Je dévore son cou de baiser, j'ai à nouveau envie d'elle et je me demande si ce feu de désir qui me consume cessera un jour. J'espère que non. Sa respiration s'accélère, je suis fier de lui procurer du plaisir, fier d'éveiller en elle un désir aussi fort que le mien.

« Hermione…

Je chuchote à son oreille et je la sens frissonner.

« Hum..

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle se redresse légèrement pour me regarder, la couverture glisse sur ses épaules dévoilant son corps.

« Tout le monde au Terrier sait que je suis venu te voir et j'avais pour mission de te ramener pour passer le réveillon là-bas si j'arrivais à te raisonner…

Elle ricane doucement.

« Oh et tu estimes m'avoir raisonnée ?

« Eh bien je n'emploierais pas ce terme mais la décence m'empêche d'en dire plus.

Elle s'esclaffe avant de fondre sur mes lèvres m'offrant un baiser ravageur. Je me saoule de son odeur, me régale de la saveur de sa bouche. Nos jambes s'entremêlent et mon désir renaît encore plus fort alors que déjà son bassin appelle le mien.

Finalement je pense que ma famille devra attendre un peu, mais peu importe, nous aurons encore des dizaines de Noël


End file.
